This application claims priority of Korean Application No. 99-23435 filed Jun. 22, 1999.
(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral mounting structure for a steering gearbox and a powertrain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure in which a mounting bracket, which is used to mount a steering gearbox to a vehicle body, and a roll mounting bracket, which mounts a rear portion of a powertrain to the vehicle body, are integrally formed, thereby simplifying the overall mounting structure, enhancing the free layout design, and minimizing production costs.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A steering system for enabling the driver to control the driving direction of the vehicle and a powertrain for transmitting a power generated by an engine to drive wheels are generally mounted in an engine compartment. Here, the steering system includes a handling portion, a link portion, and a steering gearbox, the steering gearbox changing a direction in which the handling portion moves and transmitting the movement to the link portion. Also, the powertrain includes a transmission, a clutch, and a differential, with the rear-wheel drive vehicle further including a driveshaft and a propeller shaft.
All such structural elements must be mounted to the vehicle body in such a manner that they do not move as a result of shocks and vibrations normally generated with the operation of the vehicle. Further, since serious consequences result if some of these elements become detached, special mounting members are used to more securely fix the elements to the vehicle body.
In the case of the steering gearbox and a housing of the powertrain, mounting members used for each of these elements perform the dual function of securely fixing the elements to the vehicle body, as well as minimizing the transmission of vibrations generated by the steering gearbox and the powertrain to the vehicle body. A column of the steering gearbox and a rear portion of the powertrain housing are typically mounted adjacent to one another on a cross member provided on a bottom portion of the vehicle.
The conventional mounting structure of the column of the steering gearbox and the rear portion of the powertrain housing is shown in FIGS. 3 through 5.
A column 36 of a steering gearbox 34 and a rear portion of a powertrain housing are fixed to a cross member 32 of a vehicle body frame. The column 36 of the steering gearbox 34, as shown in FIG. 3, is mounted to the cross member 32 by a mounting bracket 38 with a mounting boss 35a interposed between the cross member 32 and the column 36. The rear portion of the powertrain housing, with reference to FIG. 4, is mounted on a mounting boss 35b and a center member 42, both provided on the cross member 32, with roll mounting brackets 40a and 40b respectively interposed therebetween.
If the steering gearbox and the powertrain are mounted with separate mounting members as described above, overall production costs are increased by the extra materials and fabrication time required to manufacture each mounting member. Also, the overall structure is complicated and maintenance is difficult.
Also, since the mounting bracket of the steering gearbox and the roll mounting brackets of the powertrain housing must occupy different locations so that the powertrain housing and steering gearbox do not interfere with one another, the free layout design is reduced. Additionally, because the powertrain is mounted above the steering gearbox, rolling of the powertrain housing reduces the durability of the steering gearbox.
Further, performing maintenance work on the steering gearbox is difficult because of its proximity to the transmission as shown in FIG. 5. That is, because of the proximity of the steering gearbox to the transmission and the fact that the steering gearbox is removed by manipulating the same in a direction toward the transmission (after all connecting parts are loosened), it is difficult to remove the steering gearbox for repairs.
Finally, if the roll mounting brackets of the powertrain housing are mounted on the center member, the powertrain comes to be mounted in a relatively low position. As a result, the powertrain generates a significant amount of noise and vibration.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integral mounting structure for a steering gearbox and a powertrain such that an overall mounting structure is simplified, a free layout design is improved, production costs are minimized, and a durability of mounting members is increased.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an integral mounting structure for a steering gearbox and a powertrain comprising a mounting seat integrally formed on a cross member of a vehicle, the mounting seat including a first concave portion forming a half cylinder in a direction of the cross member and first mounting holes formed on each side of the first concave portion; a roll mounting bracket having (a) second mounting holes through which the roll mounting bracket is attached to the mounting seat using a bolt or other fastening member, (b) a second concave portion forming a half cylinder in the direction of the cross member such that the first concave portion of the mounting seat forms a full cylindrical shape with the second concave portion of the roll mounting bracket, a column of the steering gearbox passing through the full cylindrical shape and (c) a formed bolt hole passing through an upper portion of the roll mounting bracket; and a roll stopper bracket including (a) fastening holes through which the roll stopper bracket is connected to the bolt hole of the roll mounting bracket, and (b) a plurality of powertrain mounting holes, a rear part of the powertrain housing being mounted to the powertrain mounting holes.
According to a feature of the present invention, a bushing is provided in the full cylindrical shape.
According to another feature of the present invention, the bushing being made of a material able to provide cushioning to the column of the steering gearbox.
According to yet another feature of the present invention, the roll stopper bracket is connected to the bolt hole of the roll mounting bracket using a bolt, nut and washer assembly.
According to still yet another feature of the present invention, the second mounting holes are formed with female threads and at a predetermined distance inward from an end contacting the mounting seat, and openings are formed in the cross member at portions corresponding to the formation of the first mounting holes of the mounting seat such that bolts or other such fastening members can be inserted through the openings to pass through the first mounting holes and be screwed into the second mounting holes.